The New Mission
by Espileon707
Summary: When Ironman ends up with a baby girl to care for how will he cope with being both a father and a Superhero? He also needs to answer one thing, where did she come from? This is a Remake of My Super Hero Robot, it will be better than before!


**My Super Hero Robot?**

**Prologue: The Landing**

Disclaimer: this is a remake of my old story My Super Hero Robot? I only own one actually two characters! Sheldon and Micelea, the rest belongs to their owners. More is to come, enjoy!

It had been a long day for Ironman and his team. Dr. Doom had not only attacked the city twice today, but they had to beat back Magneto, Leader, and Silver Surfer's old boss whatever his name was! Ironman exaughsted sat himself down on a couch, Ms. Marvel joining him.

"You really need to take better care of this city! I mean four attacks by Doom and another three by other criminals! What are you? Crippled?" Ms. Marvel nagged obviously at her time of the month. Ironman just sighed and sat through the nagging watching the perpetual storm in the distance. The lightning clashed and danced around almost like a tango. Ironman mused silently about what Thor would think if he ever said that out loud.

"And you dinged MY Helicarrier! Couldn't Falcon watch where he flies?"

"Ms. Marvel he had been thrown at the Helicarrier Falcon had no way of controlling himself!"

"Sure he did! Just like Hulk wasn't in control when he bashed in the landing pad!"

"he was hypnotized by Leader!" Ironman argued still watching the storm.

"Sure! And I'm a SUGAR PLUM FAIRY!"

"Ms. Marvel please! It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood for this!" Iron man turned huffing out at his Superior. Ms. Marvel huffed back and turned away. Ironman continued to watch the storm as the Lightning took on an interesting shape. It looked a little like a comet head straight for the wall between Super Hero City and Villianville. Ironman's eyes widened as he realized it WAS a comet heading for the wall! Right behind them!

"Ms. Marvel…"

"What? I thought you didn't want to talk?" Ms. Marvel Huffed frustrated.

"somethings heading straight at us!"

"Oh very finny Ironman! Why can't you grow up a little! In fact you and your entire team could stand to mature a little! I mean have you seen Hulk, Reptil, Thor, and Silver Surfer? They just-" Ms. Marvel couldn't finish her rant before Iron man grabbed her hand in his and turned her to face the comet head right at them. "Oh! Oh crud!"

Ms. Marvel dashed for the controls and tried in vain to remove the Helicarrier from the path of the object. The comet grazed the bottom of the carrier sending the entire contents of the Helicarrier sprawling on the ground. Gaining a firm footing again Ironman ran to the security cameras. The entire squad was asleep either on the floor or in one Squaddies case, on his surf board. Ironman then played with the controls more and zoomed in on the crash site of the comet. Ironman's eyes widened as he observed the site. Silently Ironman exited the Helicarrier.

"Ironman! Where are you going?" Ms. Marvel called as she raced after him.

Ironman landed at the site eyes wide and sparkling as he studied the comet. Well for one thing it wasn't a comet, unless comets were made of a high density metal and glass. It was a large oblong oval shape with a glass cover on what looked like a door. Along the sides were strange inscriptions and lights. The lights blinked a bright iridescent orange at a fast steady pace, almost like a heart beat. Ironman peered at the foggy glass eyes widening to a comical point and his jaw dropping as he peered inside.

"What the heck is that?" Ms. Marvel asked kicking the metal.

"Not sure. But whatever it is, it has something in it." Ironman then began to poke at the lights. Ms. Marvel grunted and waited hoping Ironman would stop poking the UFO. After a minute of waiting Ms. Marvel slammed her hand down on the container, hitting a button.

"Ironman! Stop playing with the UFO! Its not-" Ms. Marvel gasped as the container opened letting out steam. "safe…"

"What is that?" Ms. Marvel gasped.

"I don't know! It looks like a liquid metal, only it also looks like a body!" Ironman stared at it enthralled. Ms. Marvel watched it for a bit before turning away and facing Ironman worried. Ironman stood there mesmerized. The mass in the container was wiggling unable to adjust to the cold air that was blowing over it. It was basically a silver body with undefined features and strange crimson and blue markings on it. It was hooked up to the container via tubes and above it sat a meter of some kind, keeping track of something.

"Ironman? Ironman we should leave it." Ironman didn't respond to Ms. Marvel's pleas, in fact he slowly took off his metal gauntlet and was reaching out to the squirming silver mass.

"Ironman! DON'T!" Ms. Marvel plead before Ironman's hand met the mass. It squirmed a little, the silver substance engulfing one of Ironman's fingers.

"OW!" Ironman yelped out as he jerked back to reveal a small cut on his finger, Ms. Marvel turned to the finger and Ironman obviously upset.

"What were you thinking! It could be a flesh eating alien! Or even an experiment sent by Doom!"

"Sorry! I was curious!"

"Curious? CURIOUS?" Ms. Marvel fumed. "I'll show you curious!"

Ms. Marvel yelled going to hit Ironman out of frustration, but she stopped right before she hit his iron clad head. From behind her she heard a soft whimper, then a cry. Turning Ms. Marvel was shocked to find a baby girl sitting in place of the silver mass. It looked to be about a year old with short black hair and piercing purple eyes. Ms. Marvel looked closer and was shocked to see she had Ironman's features, like his nose and such. Ironman was watching shocked as well.

"D-did it become a Baby?" Ms. Marvel asked. Ironman nodded.

"Yes I believe it did…" Ironman reached down with his hand with no gauntlet, Ms. Marvel stiffened. The baby opened her eyes and giggled taking the hand and promptly sucking on it. "And I think it's mine."

"What?"

"Well Judging by her reaction to my presence and her features being similar to my own, I think its safe to say the mass has absorbed my DNA and became a baby. I also believe it is safe to say she is mine." Ms. Marvel stared at him and shook her head.

"You know what? Fine, that thing is yours! I don't want it and I'm going to claim having never seen any of this!" Ms. Marvel turned and made her way back to the Helicarrier. Ironman stood above the container and slowly picked up the year old baby. The little girl yawned and promptly fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe. Ironman checking to make sure no one was watching, smiled and made his way back to the Helicarrier.

Out in the distance a large boxy figure watched as Ironman made his way up to the Helicarrier. It then turned away and walked away through the stormy mountains.


End file.
